Silver Spoon
'' ''Silver Spoon er en skole-alder Jordponni som først vises i Call of the Cutie. Hun og Diamant Tiara er klassekamerater av Apple Bloom. Silver Spoon navn og søta mark er utledet fra uttrykket "født med en sølvskje i munnen din", som innebærer å bli født inn i rikdom og privilegier. Silver Spoon stemme skuespiller, Shannon Chan-Kent, fungerer også på showet som pinkie Pie 's sang actress.__TOC__ Personality Sølvskje deler samme egenskap som hennes beste venn Diamant Tiara som snooty, stakk opp og mener, ofte kaller andre ponnier uten Søtmerkes "blanke flankene". Imidlertid synes hun å være tilhenger, med Diamond Tiara være leder. De deler en spesiell hoofshake og Silver Spoon synes å vise noe ekte bekymring mot hennes følelser. Det er vist i familie Vurdering Dag at hun viser ekte ros av Granny Smith 's historie, hun er den første til å starte klapping etter historien er ferdig, selv etter fordømte Granny Smith merkelig oppførsel som noe Apple Bloom burde skamme. Historie I Call of the Cutie, sølvskje og Diamond Tiara invitere Apple Bloom og Twist til Diamond Tiara s søte-ceañera, en fest for dem som nettopp tjent sitt preg, bare slik at de og partiet deltakerne vil gjøre narr av dem begge. Twist klarer å få henne søta mark etter å finne sitt talent, men dessverre Apple Bloom ikke har fått hennes enda. Når Apple Bloom forsøker å skjule sin mangel på søta mark fra ponniene i partiet med en duk, humper hun inn hedersgjesten og hennes venn, sølvskje og Diamant Tiara. Apple Bloom ligger, hevder hun fikk sin søta mark tidligere, og sier hun ikke ønsker å vise fram og ta oppmerksomheten bort fra partiets æresgjester. Diamond Tiara svar at hun ikke ønsker å se Apple Blooms søta mark uansett. Som Apple Bloom forbereder seg på å forlate, skifter hennes provisorisk kjolen, utsette henne flanke. Diamond Tiara og Silver Spoon vitnesbyrd om at det er tomt og ikke nøl med å gjøre narr av Apple Bloom , som snart selskap av to andre tomme sider. Den erting blir ignorert som de blanke flanke ponniene forklare at det å være en blank flanke betyr fortsatt har mange muligheter åpne. Silver Spoon er senere sett ser de andre ponniene spille partiet aktiviteter fra trappeoppgangen, sammen med Diamond Tiara. Hun opptrer igjen sammen med Diamond Tiara på scenen på talentshowet i The Show Propper, og i timen i The Return of Harmony Part 1 og i The Cutie Pox med Diamond Tiara prøver å bevise Apples Blooms søta merket er en forfalskning. Hun og Diamond Tiara vises i familie Vurdering Dag. De erter Apple Bloom om Granny Smith 's eksentrisiteten. Men etter Granny Smith historie om opprettelsen av Ponyville, er Silver Spoon den første ponni i klassen å applaudere. I Hearts og hover Dag, blir hun sett smiler når Alula gir kortet til Diamond Tiara og deretter reagerer på spillet som Cheerilee nevner. I Ponyville Konfidensiell, gjør hun en bakgrunn utseende, ser på Fjærvekt s søta mark. Opptredener :Se også: Character opptredener Gallery : Silver Spoon bildegalleri Sv: Silver Spoon Mr. Dvargen mai 27., 2012 kl. 15:36 (UTC) Kategori:Jord ponnier Kategori:Hunner